This specification relates to telecommunications networks and configuration management of network nodes. Telecommunications nodes can be configured in many different ways, for example, based on services that are being provided to customers that are provided telecommunications service by the telecommunications nodes. For example, the telecommunications nodes can be configured to provide certain calling features or certain levels of data service. Over time the configuration of telecommunications nodes may change (e.g., due to added services). Additionally, many telecommunications nodes operate using firmware that can be updated periodically.